


Старая гвардия

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Руке нравился Рамлоу. Профессионал, хороший солдат, крепкий мужчина, хорошо стреляет. И задница красивая.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: истории о Руке [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 31





	Старая гвардия

Руке нравился Рамлоу. Профессионал, хороший солдат, крепкий мужчина, хорошо стреляет. И задница красивая.

Рамлоу нравился Солдат. Они могли не видеться годами, но когда им снова доводилось встретиться, Рука каждый раз замечала голодный блеск в глазах Брока. Будь она на месте Солдата, она была бы польщена. Но Солдат, казалось, на Рамлоу вообще не смотрел (ну, в таком смысле).

А еще ситуация осложнялась тем, что сам Рамлоу почти не смотрел на нее. На Руку. И это ее, хм, задевало. Если бы она могла, то ткнула бы Брока в плечо и сказала:

«Эй, ты что, где твои глаза? Посмотри, как блестят мои пластины, как ровно они прилегают друг к другу. А какой у меня удар! Не хочешь проверить?».

Увы, говорить Рука не умела, а Рамлоу все так же не обращал на нее внимания и смотрел на Солдата. Что же, мириться с разочарованиями Рука умела. В конце концов ее ведь никто не спрашивал, когда вместе с Солдатом раз за разом засовывали в криокамеру. Немного странно будет только проснуться еще через пару лет и увидеть Рамлоу еще старше. Или не увидеть вообще.

И в этот раз все бы прошло как обычно, вот только за несколько часов перед заморозкой Рамлоу сам пришел к ним. Солдат спокойно сидел на кушетке, уставившись в стену. Рука лежала рядом, время от времени постукивая пальцами по клеенчатой обивке.

– Готов? – как-то устало спросил Рамлоу.

Впрочем, усталость была вполне объяснима – они только что завершили очень сложную миссию. Необъяснимо было напряжение в голосе Брока, странно сочетающееся с какой-то непонятной расслабленностью. Рука припомнила, что тот начинал так говорить, когда немного выпьет. Праздновали, что ли, уже? И снова не позвали их с Солдатом.

– Еще рано, – безразлично отозвался Зимний, не отрывая взгляда от стены, но послушно встал.  
– Рано, – согласился Рамлоу и сделал шаг к нему. – Мало времени.

Рука не понимала, к чему он это сказал, еще секунду.

Когда Брок поцеловал Солдата – крепко, сильно, глубоко проникая в рот языком, – первым ее желанием было сломать ему шею. Она даже ухватила его за загривок. Вот только Солдат уже отвечал на поцелуй, и, кажется, Рамлоу нравилось, потому что он вдруг коротко застонал, теряя контроль, потерся бедрами о Солдата, но тут же отстранился. Но не слишком далеко – Рука не дала.

– Поцелуи как езда на велосипеде? – ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, облизываясь. – Один раз научился и ничем не выжжешь? А что насчет остального?

Солдат чуть наклонил голову и усмехнулся в ответ.

Больше эти двое не сказали друг другу ни слова, и Руку это вполне устраивало. Без лишних слов она ухватилась за ремень штанов Рамлоу и дернула. Плотная кожа порвалась, как гнилая нитка, крепкая ткань моментально последовала за ней, глаза Рамлоу расширились в испуге, но прежде чем он успел хотя бы открыть рот, Рука осторожно обхватила его полувставший член. Раздавшийся стон едва не заставил ее отдернуться, но Солдат не позволил, чуть крепче сжал пальцы, провел снизу вверх, погладил головку. Рука послушно подчинилась, размазывая прозрачную влагу, погладила толстую пульсирующую вену.

Сверху снова послышался стон, который Солдат тут же заглушил поцелуем. Рамлоу охотно ответил, одновременно его раздевая. Ловкие пальцы безошибочно находили застежки, пряжки, кнопки, расстегивали ремни, стаскивали с плеч форму, попутно избавляя Солдата от остатков вооружения.

«Вот что значит профессионал», – подумала Рука, когда Брок уронил на пол четвертый нож, и задвигалась, гладя его.

Она не отличалась особой чувствительностью, но все же неплохо ощущала бархатистость плоти, ее нежность, и старалась действовать как можно аккуратнее. Вверх, вниз, снова вверх, вкруговую обвести головку, сильнее сжать твердый ствол и снова вниз, приласкать тяжелые, поджавшиеся от желания яйца и дальше, к промежности, где есть мягкое, чувствительное местечко, на которое стоит лишь нажать, и…

Рамлоу замер, цепляясь за плечи Солдата, загнанно дыша, и только все облизывал сохнущие губы. Рука не чувствовала в нем страха, одно желание. Это было хорошо. Ей нравилось. Солдату, кажется, тоже. Но он вдруг почему-то отстранился. Рука недовольно скрипнула плечевым суставом, но подчинилась, разжимая пальцы, и тут же надавила на плечо Рамлоу, заставляя того опуститься на колени.

Когда губы Брока накрыли член Солдата, того выгнуло так, что он чуть не треснулся затылком о стену. Рамлоу довольно хмыкнул и сделал языком что-то такое, от чего Солдата пробило дрожью. Рука было напряглась, но тут же расслабилась, поняв, что это от удовольствия. В следующий миг она осторожно коснулась затылка Рамлоу, провела пальцами по волосам, взъерошивая, массируя кожу, чуть крепче прижала его голову к бедрам Солдата. Ни один не стал возражать.

С каждым движением умелого языка Солдата трясло все сильнее. Он начал постанывать. И Рука довольно подумала, что ни в чем не ошиблась. Ее Рамлоу оказался профессионалом во всем, и это было здорово. Конечно, хотелось бы (и Рука надеялась, что никто не узнает о том, что она в принципе способна испытывать желания) подольше поласкать его, увидеть тело, так и оставшееся закрытым темной тканью формы. Не то чтобы она, конечно, не видела его обнаженным – вот совсем недавно Солдат штопал ему глубокий порез на правом предплечье – но все же хотелось еще.

Поглаживая затылок Рамлоу, Рука совсем пропустила момент, когда Солдат вдруг крупно вздрогнул, зашипел сквозь зубы и кончил. Брок хотел было отстраниться, но она непроизвольно сжала пальцы сильнее, не отпуская его, пока по телу Солдата не прошла последняя судорога. А потом тот, спохватившись, разжал пальцы, и Рамлоу дернулся назад, возмущенно отплевываясь.

Но прежде, чем он сумел выразить свое недовольство, Солдат вздернул его на ноги, и металлическая ладонь обхватила твердый член. Рамлоу позабыл все слова, взгляд его мгновенно поплыл, а следующие несколько минут он только стонал и толкался в жесткие пальцы. Кончил он молча, только крепко зажмурился, закусил губу и, толкнувшись в последний раз, залил пальцы Руки липкой спермой.

Если бы Рука могла, она бы довольно заухмылялась. Оказывается, когда тебя хотят, это приятно.

Она бы не возражала еще разочек приласкать Рамлоу, но тот уже отстранился и принялся быстро поправлять одежду. Солдат последовал его примеру.

– Я не ошибся, – хрипло сказал Рамлоу спустя пару мгновений. – Старая гвардия не ржавеет.

Солдат хмыкнул в ответ, а Рука почувствовала необъяснимую гордость.


End file.
